


I Know You Now As I Knew You Then

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Aziraphale remembers that he knew Crowley before his fall





	I Know You Now As I Knew You Then

It happens the first time they kiss.

It all comes rushing back, and Aziraphale remembers _everything_.

He remembers Crowley as an angel, an angel of flora, and how they knew each other.

How they knew each other and were in love.

Aziraphale is suddenly remembering that this is not their first kiss, or even their second or third.

He doesn’t even realize that he’s crying until Crowley is wiping his tears away with his hand and asking him what’s wrong.

“I remember you,” Aziraphale sobs, clinging to Crowley as if he might fall a second time. “I remember you, and I remember _us_ , and no wonder meeting you in Eden felt so familiar.......” He can’t continue, he’s crying so hard.

Crowley holds him close and continues to wipe his falling tears away, hushing him comfortably.

“Can you ever forgive me?” Aziraphale looks so heartbroken that it’s breaking Crowley’s heart too.

“Oh angel,” Crowley says softly. “Angel, I already have.”

Aziraphale sniffles. “Really?”

Crowley kisses him softly, gently, pulling all his love into it. “Of corse. I was never upset with you to begin with. I knew you’d remember eventually.” He kisses Aziraphale again. “And you did.”

Aziraphale’s chest aches. Crowley knew the whole time. Crowley knew the whole time but never said anything.

The angel’s hurt suddenly turns to anger. How dare the Almighty cast Crowley out and then wipe Aziraphale’s mind of the being he had loved. How _dare_ she.

One look at Crowley’s face, however, is all Aziraphale needs to calm down.

The demon is looking at him with relief. Relief and joy, and now he’s the one that’s crying. “You remember me. You finally, finally —“ he cuts himself off with a happy sob and Aziraphale takes Crowley’s face in his hands and peppers it with kisses.

“Yes,” he confirms. “I remember you. And you’re just as beautiful as the day I first met you.”

There’s suddenly a hand in his hair, and then a pair of tear stained lips on his own, and Aziraphale, who is always able to sense love, is suddenly drowning in a sea of it as Crowley kisses him with all the passion of their missed time together.

“I love you.” They say together at the same time when the kiss ends, the coincidence of it making them both laugh.

Aziraphale softly runs one hand through Crowley’s hair and down his face. “My angel,” he says, borrowing the pet name Crowley always uses for him, kissing the demon again and again and again, loving how Crowley holds him tighter each time.

Aziraphale never wants him to let go.


End file.
